


74th Annual Hunger Games

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Category: Shameless (US), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, District 12 (Hunger Games), F/M, Heavy Angst, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: “Get back!” the Peacekeeper demands, shoving Lip backward. Carl looks back at him, shaking from head to toe. Ian can hear Fiona sob in the back, can hear Debbie whimper in the crowd. His brain screams at him to stop this, to get Carl and run. He won’t survive in that game, he won’t!“Carl!” he shouts, shoving his way out of the crowd. A Peacekeeper moves to subdue him, but he keeps shouting. “I volunteer! I volunteer!” The Peacekeeper stops at his words, all heads turning and eyes widening. He swallows and looks directly at the woman on stage who has finally lost her smile from pure surprise. “I volunteer as tribute!”
Relationships: Estefania/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher & Karen Jackson, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Svetlana Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Svetlana Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	1. Reaping Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Shameless and Hunger Games crossover no one asked for, but I plan on finishing! 
> 
> Whole story is planned out - still in writing and hopefully will be updated regularly. Please keep in mind of the tags as future chapters will have graphic deaths. Tags will be added with each passing chapter.
> 
> Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor (:

“Ian, wake up,” Lip’s hushed voice slowly reaches his ears as he’s shaken awake, blinking sleepily up at his older brother. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Ian sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Lip moves about the room quietly. The sun has barely risen over the hills, casting a beautiful pink and orange glow across the sky. He glances over at his sleeping brothers, frowning when he only sees Liam in bed. He looks around the room briefly, finding Carl buried deep in Lip’s bed instead of his own. He sighs, quietly getting up and grabbing his shirt, the two eldest brothers getting ready quietly to not disturb the other two. 

“He have a nightmare again?” Ian asks as the two leave the house, keeping his voice low as it’s still rather early. 

Lip shakes his head, looking over his shoulder down the street. “No, he’s nervous.” Ian nods, his stomach dropping at the reminder. 

Today is Reaping Day, the annual event to choose the two tributes for this year’s Hunger Games. 

The Gallagher brothers live with their sisters in District Twelve, the coal-rich but poorest population out of all twelve Districts. Starvation is a major threat here, resulting in the two eldest brothers breaking a few rules to feed their family. Practically every day, they slip past the border fence into the woods to hunt, their luck not too great but not horrible either. 

However, they didn’t have much time today.

For the last seventy-three years, after a failed rebellion against the Capitol, a game between the twelve Districts centers around twenty-four teenagers put into an arena who fight and kill each other until one is left standing. The Reaping is the choosing of those tributes, one boy and one girl from each District. 

Lip and their older sister, Fiona, are among the lucky ones who were never chosen. Lip, now nineteen years of age, won’t have his name submitted this year or ever again. Ian, however, isn’t as lucky. 

Every teenager between the ages of twelve and eighteen are submitted, some more than others. Every year, one’s name will be submitted one more than the year previous. Ian, being sixteen years of age, will have his name submitted five times this year. Their younger sister, Debbie - who is thirteen - will have her name submitted twice. Carl, with this being his first year, will only have his name submitted once. 

Ian’s throat remains tight as the sun rises, the two brothers creeping quietly through the forest for any sign of life. 

They manage to catch and kill two birds and one raccoon before they head back, agreeing to keep a bird and sell the other two animals at the Hob, the black market for the District. Lip uses the money to buy bread and a couple of fruits, enough to feed their siblings. By the time they get back to the house, it’s almost noon. 

“Oh, look who’s rocking the pretty dress,” Ian praises when they get inside, finding his younger sister looking herself over in the mirror. Debbie looks over her shoulder at him and smiles, smoothing down her dress nervously. He adjusts the collar gently, shooting her a comforting smile. “Wish I could look this good.” 

“Shut up,” she laughs, punching his shoulder lightly. 

Lip sets their food down on the counter in front of Fiona, huffing softly. “Where’s Carl?”

“Getting ready,” she murmurs, buttoning up her blouse. 

Ian takes a deep breath, tucking Debbie’s hair behind her ear. “I’ll be right back,” he says, squeezing her shoulder and moving down the hall for their bathroom. 

After he cleans most of the dirt and grime from his body, he enters their bedroom finding Carl sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He’s only half-dressed, completely still and not looking up when Ian closes the door. Ian sits down next to him, nudging his shoulder gently with his. “Hey, you okay?” 

“Stupid question, no offense,” Carl mutters, lifting his head. “I don’t know. This doesn’t feel real.” 

“Never does,” Ian sighs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll be okay, Carl. I promise.” 

“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep,” Carl says but leans into him, looking down at his trembling hands. 

Carl is a fighter, sure. He is the most violent out of all the Gallaghers, constantly getting into fights with the other children. That doesn’t mean he’s ready to fight for his life against older teenagers, some who know how to fight and kill properly. He’s only a kid. 

“Come on,” Ian murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of Carl’s head and standing up. “Let’s finish getting ready.” 

“Everyone ready?” Fiona asks, trying to smile but it hardly reaches her eyes. The Gallagher siblings file out of their home, joining their neighbors on the trek for the Hall of Justice in the middle of their town where the Reaping will be held. 

“Hey, Fi,” Veronica, one of their pregnant neighbors, falls into step beside the eldest sister, taking her hand and squeezing. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” Fiona laughs softly, her smile faltering. 

“They’ll be okay,” Veronica reassures softly. Veronica was among the lucky ones to never get chosen along with her husband, Kev. The two have been expecting a child for months now, her stomach bulging with the evidence. Veronica cried when she found out, the bittersweet news overwhelming. 

Lip scoops Liam up in his arms as they walk, his free hand squeezed tightly around Debbie’s hand. Ian stays next to Carl, his nerves heightening with each step closer to the Hall of Justice. 

“Okay, Carl,” Ian grabs his hand and squeezes as they approach the lines, looking down at his brother, “we’re gonna get in line and have our blood drawn a bit. Just a prick, it hardly hurts.” Carl nods, looking back at Lip and Fiona with wide eyes. Fiona tries to smile reassuringly at him, pressing a kiss to Debbie’s temple before leading Lip and Liam to where they must stand. Ian swallows, watching Debbie head for the girl line. “After this, you’ll need to go to the front with the other younger kids, okay?” 

Carl looks up at him, fear glinting in his eyes. “You won’t be with me?” 

“I have to be in the back with some of the older kids,” Ian says, the two getting in line. “I’ll be just a few rows behind you, okay?” 

Carl swallows and nods. “Okay.” 

They quietly get their blood taken and checked, sharing one last nervous glance before separating for their age groups. As everyone finishes getting together in their proper lines, the doors to the Justice Building open, a line of people trailing out. Ian glances over his shoulder, locating Lip in the back with the other men who lived past their years of having their names in the bowl. His brother is still holding Liam, only a few other young boys under the age of twelve standing around him. He mouths “It’s okay” to Ian, shifting Liam in his arms and hushing him when he starts babbling. Ian can’t help but smile, turning back around to look at the stage. 

The doors close as a young woman walks out, completely standing out among everyone on stage. While the others who were seated off to the side are dressed in dark clothing, blending in quite well with the rest of the District, this woman is the exact opposite. Her blouse is tight around her torso, gold shimmering quite nicely against her light brown skin. Her skirt is also gold, specks of blue and pink scattered along the edges of the silk. Her hair, a smooth brown that must reach her breasts, is currently wrapped up in a messy side bun, hair dangling in curls to frame her round face. She’s rather pretty. Ian’s never seen her before and wonders briefly what happened to last year’s escort.

The mic echoes as she taps on it testingly, a wide grin spreading across her red lips. “Welcome! Welcome!” Her voice is thick with a Brazilian accent, Ian believes. She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, looking around at the children below her. “Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!” 

No one reacts but her smile doesn’t falter. “Now, the time has come for us to select one young man and woman for the honor of representing District Twelve in the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games.” She takes a quick, excited breath of air before gesturing to her left. “As usual, ladies first.” 

The air becomes tense as she approaches the glass bowl with hundreds of folded cards inside, peering in with a soft grin and grabbing a card in the center of the pile. Her heels click against the stage as she walks back to the mic, the air becoming thicker with each step. She hums as she opens the card, reading over the name for a moment before leaning forward. Ian’s lungs stop for a moment, eyes flicking over to where Debbie is standing with the other girls. 

“Karen Jackson!” 

He closes his eyes in relief, hearing a murmur spread across the crowd of girls. He winces and glances over his shoulder at Lip. His brother’s face remains blank, watching his friend and ex slowly slip out of the crowd. Karen lifts a trembling hand to fix her collar, following the Peacekeepers to the stage. The woman beckons Karen closer as she climbs up the stairs, falling into place at the woman’s side. Ian hears a sob in the back, recognizing Karen’s mother’s voice. 

“And now for the boys,” the woman announces, walking over to the glass bowl on her right and reaching in, picking out a card once again from the center of the pile. Ian closes his eyes, listening to her heels click against the stage, listens to her hum as she pulls open the card. Please, please, please… “Carl Gallagher!” 

Horror strikes through him at the name, eyes shooting open in shock, unsure if he heard correctly. Heads turn, all zeroing in on his brother. He looks frozen, looking around at the other kids. They begin to part for him, the woman on stage encouraging him to come on out. Ian can’t breathe. 

“No!” Heads turn to find Lip rushing forward. A Peacekeeper gets in his way, holding him back from getting any closer to Carl. “No, he’s just a kid, dammit!” 

“Get back!” the Peacekeeper demands, shoving Lip backward. Carl looks back at him, shaking from head to toe. Ian can hear Fiona sob in the back, can hear Debbie whimper in the crowd. His brain screams at him to stop this, to get Carl and run. He won’t survive in that game, _he won’t!_

“Carl!” he shouts, shoving his way out of the crowd. A Peacekeeper moves to subdue him, but he keeps shouting. “I volunteer! I volunteer!” The Peacekeeper stops at his words, all heads turning and eyes widening. He swallows and looks directly at the woman on stage who has finally lost her smile from pure surprise. “I volunteer as tribute!” 

She gasps, looking around in shock. “I… believe we have a volunteer.” 

Ian quickly runs forward, enveloping Carl in his arms. His brother is breathing fast, frozen in place and staring up at him with wide eyes. Ian leans down to his height, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently. “Carl, I’m so sorry. Go find Fiona, okay? Go find Fiona.” 

“No!” Carl gasps, grabbing onto Ian desperately. “No, Ian!” Ian looks up when Lip approaches, the Peacekeepers surrounding the three. Lip wraps an arm around Carl’s waist and lifts him up and over his shoulder, quickly backing away as the Peacekeepers grab Ian and pull him to the stage, ignoring Carl’s pleas. 

“Well, this is a surprising turn of events,” the woman laughs softly, smiling at Ian as he slowly walks up the stairs. The weight of his decision crashes down on him, his heart thumping loudly in his ears as he approaches the woman. She grabs his hand gently and pulls him to her side, sending him a sweet grin. “What’s your name, dear?” 

Ian can barely hear himself when he speaks. “Ian Gallagher.” 

She hums, looking out to where Carl is now huddled up in Fiona’s arms. “I assume that was your brother, wasn’t it?” 

“Yes,” he breathes, looking down shakily. 

She claps her hands together, looking around at the people below. “District Twelve’s very first volunteer. How exciting!” she laughs, though she’s the only one. She grins, grabbing both Ian and Karen’s hands. “Our tributes from District Twelve - Ian Gallagher and Karen Jackson!” Ian looks over at the blonde slowly. She doesn’t look at him or anyone, jaw locked and eyebrows pinched in fear and anger. The woman releases their hands, clasping her own together over her chest. “Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!” 

She hums and turns to the two teens, grabbing their shoulders and guiding them towards the doors and into the Justice Building. 

Ian is startled when the doors to the private room he was put in just moments ago open, quickly tackled into a double hug by Carl and Debbie. A Peacekeeper informs Fiona they have three minutes before the doors shut. “Oh, Ian,” Fiona breathes, cupping his face for a moment before hugging him tightly. “Ian, my God…” 

“I’m sorry, Fi,” Ian mumbles into her shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. “I-I had to do it.” 

“You brave son of a bitch,” Lip tries to laugh, though Ian can see the tears in his eyes. Lip tugs him into a tight hug as well, breath hitching as he tries not to cry. “You can do it, Ian. You have to do it. You have to win.” 

“How do you know I can?” Ian whispers, voice shaking. 

“Trust me,” Lip says, both knowing he can’t truly give him a reason. “Do everything you can - train, suck up to the others- fucking _anything_ to stay alive, you hear?” 

“Okay,” Ian nods, pulling away reluctantly. He turns to Debbie and Carl, the two younger Gallaghers quickly trapping him in a three-way hug. He chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around them. “Be smart, okay? Don’t do anything to put your name in there any more than needed, okay?” 

Debbie nods, crying softly into his shoulder. Carl looks up at him, eyes shining with fear and guilt. Ian ruffles his hair gently, kissing both their temples. He reaches over and takes Liam from Fiona’s arms, rocking the youngest in his arms. “Hey, buddy.” Liam smiles happily, waving his fingers in front of Ian’s face. He kisses his cheek, holding him close and squeezing his eyes shut. The doors shoot open, three Peacekeepers walking in and grabbing Lip and Debbie first. “Time’s up.” 

“No!” Debbie and Carl cry, reaching for Ian. The Peacekeepers grab them, forcing them from the room. Fiona takes Liam back, reluctantly following a struggling Lip. Ian watches them go, heart sinking as the doors close with a final click.


	2. Tribute Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was already written before I published chapter one and chapter three is currently being written! 
> 
> Someone asked if I have an updating schedule and unfortunately I do not, but I will do my best to get this story written!  
> Another asked if Mickey is in another district - you'll find out in this chapter ;)

“Two hundred miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing,” their escort, who they learned is named Estefania, says brightly, looking between the two teenagers sitting across from her. “I think it’s one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, that even though you’re here for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this.” 

Karen glances around, making a hum of slight agreement. Ian shifts in his seat, glancing out the window at the trees speeding by, heart clenching at how far away from home he is already. Estefania crosses her legs and leans back, balancing a wine glass in her palm. “No shame to enjoy your time here. When was the last time you had such a filling meal?” Karen and Ian shoot her a look, clearly annoyed with that question, which makes her chuckle. “We will have a great time together, I can feel it.” 

“Maybe if you shut up,” Karen mutters. Estefania hums, sipping her wine slowly. 

Ian looks over his shoulder when he hears a door slide open, watching a man with slightly outgrown hair walk in, shirt halfway popped open and nowhere near as glammed up as their escort. The man spots them and a grin slips onto his face. “Ian Gallagher, huh? Never thought I’d see you again.” 

Ian frowns for a moment, looking him over again. Then it clicks. “Holy shit- Jimmy?”

Karen looks between them questioningly. Jimmy laughs, moving to sit down next to Estefania. “Hey, kid. Not sure if I should be happy to see you or not.” 

Ian smiles weakly. Jimmy Lishman - an old family friend - was the sixty-eighth Hunger Games winner from District Twelve, the first from their District in decades. Ian remembers he and Fiona had a thing going on, but it never became official. He disappeared to the Capitol after a month of being home and no one was ever sure of what happened to him. “You became a mentor?”

Jimmy chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. Got married too.” 

Ian gaps at him, watching Estefania blow him a kiss. “Oh shit. Uh- congrats, man.” 

“Not really,” Jimmy snots, kicking her calf gently. “She’s a pain in the ass.” 

“You are equally a pain,” she says simply, downing her glass. 

Karen snorts, watching them in dull amusement. Jimmy sighs, leaning back in his seat. “Seventy-fourth tributes… I have high hopes for both of you. I remember - you two are tough cookies.” Karen and Ian look at each other, eyes glowing with clear disbelief at either of them making it. Jimmy stands up, setting a hand on Ian’s shoulder and squeezing. “Let’s walk, you two. I have plenty of tips to share.” 

“But if we’re freezing, we’d just start a fire,” Karen insists. “Not like they provide blankets.” 

“Bad idea,” Jimmy shakes his head, walking slowly with them through the train. “Fire attracts other tributes, which can get you killed if and when they sneak up on you. Trust me, these other kids are smart. Districts One and Two and Four are the ones you need to look out for the most. They train for this.” 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Ian asks. 

“Oh yeah, but they’re the richest Districts,” Jimmy shrugs. “They give the Capitol everything they want, they get to train without a problem. They volunteer for this stuff - which is why it’s shocking that a District Twelve volunteered.” Ian looks down at his feet, stomach churning at this information. “There is one weapon that works for everyone though.” 

“What?” Karen presses. 

Jimmy pauses in their walk, looking at them seriously. “You get people to like you.” Karen and Ian frown, looking at each other in confusion. Jimmy takes a deep breath, gesturing to Ian. “Let’s say you’re in the middle of the games, starving and freezing and succumbing to the laws of nature. Some water, a knife, or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And do you know how to get those things?” The teens shake their heads, still confused. “Sponsors. The only way to get sponsors is to get people to like you.” 

“Shit,” Karen says after a moment, laughing dryly. “Everybody hates me back in our District.” 

Jimmy hums sadly, patting her shoulder. “Then you best fix that for the Capitol.” 

Ian tunes them out as they start talking more about sponsors and what they can do, looking out the window at the passing scenery. Sure, he was pretty likeable in his District, but this was a different crowd of people. People who live in riches and glory and fancy clothes, not in the slums who think giving a portion of meat to a little kid is the greatest thing in the world. He’s not sure how they view his District, not to mention just who he is personally. 

His family and neighbors are aware of his sexuality and are completely fine with it which was Ian’s second greatest fear growing up - that he’d be ridiculed and killed for what he liked. But he’s not the only one who’s considered different. Is this considered different and abnormal to the Capitol? Ian’s throat tightens. This might be something he should keep to himself. 

“Holy shit,” Karen breathes out, moving past Ian to the windows, staring out with wide eyes. “It’s huge…”

Ian follows her gaze, taken aback by the sight of the Capitol. The huge lake, the tall intimidating buildings stacked close together along the shoreline, not to mention the beautiful view of mountains behind the city. Ian jumps when they suddenly disappear into a tunnel, glancing back at Jimmy to see him smiling sadly. The train begins to slow, slipping out of the tunnel and into a large, white station. Ian and Karen stare in surprise at the crowds of colorful people gathering next to the train, waving excitedly and cheering at the two tributes. Karen looks back at Jimmy, confused, and he chuckles a bit. “Wave. They’ll like it.” 

Karen hesitates, smiling weakly and waving slowly at the men and women outside. Ian looks over them, taking in the bright colors of their clothes, their makeup, and how happy they look at seeing them. It’s odd, but he follows Karen’s lead and starts waving, smiling slightly and watching the people cheer louder at their response, waving and jumping up and down at the sight of them. Ian’s stomach curls in disgust, wanting more than anything to flee from this place as fast as possible. 

He swallows it down and continues to smile. 

This is the cleanest Ian has ever felt in his life. 

They hosed him down at least five times, muttering about all the dirt and grim on him as they scrubbed his skin raw. He didn’t comment, letting them do as they pleased. Now, after over an hour of washing, Ian is sitting alone in a dimly lit room, wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants they gave him. He stares down at the ground, knuckles white where he’s gripping his knees. His heart beats loud in his ears, throat tight and stomach curled in fear, the reality of the situation sinking in yet again. 

The door slides open, stealing his attention from the floor. A man shorter than Ian walks in, fluffy brown hair sitting atop his head with no gel or weird colors in it. Hell, his outfit seems normal as well - dark and tight against his body. The only evidence he has of him being part of the Capitol is the silver earrings and golden eyeliner, a slight shine on his lips. Ian looks him up and down as he approaches, not sure who this is exactly. 

“That was one of the bravest things I’ve ever seen,” the man says, a smile on his face. “For your brother, I mean. I’m Trevor.” 

Ian takes his offered hand. “Ian.”

Trevor sighs, leaning against the table Ian is sitting on. “I’m sorry that this is happening to you.” 

Ian is taken aback, looking at him in a mix of surprise and confusion. “Seriously?”

Trevor hums. “Between you and me, I’ve never liked these games. However, since I’m here, I will do whatever I can to help you with these games.” Ian blinks owlishly at him, making Trevor chuckle a bit. “So, the tribute parade is tonight. Basically taking the tributes out and showing them off.” 

Ian shifts. “So you’re here to make me look good?”

“I’m here to help you make an impression,” Trevor corrects. “Usually, they dress the tributes to match their district, but I don't want to do that.” Ian cocks his head in confusion. Trevor grins, crossing his arms over his chest. “You got informed about sponsors, right?”

Ian shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah, but I don’t know how to get them to like me.” 

Trevor hums, looking him over. “I think I have an idea.” 

“You sure we won’t feel it?” Karen asks quietly, staring at the lit match Trevor is holding. 

Trevor chuckles, waving the blue flame in front of them gently. “It’s a fake flame, I promise. With this and the suits, you won’t feel a thing.” 

Ian looks down at their clothes. The two were dressed in the same sleek black clothing, black rings adorning their fingers and Karen sporting her own black earrings. Her hair is pinned up in a clean bun, strands framing her face while Ian’s hair is slicked back with gel. Karen’s makeup is light, eyeliner clean and sharp. She really is pretty. 

“Alright, I’m going to light your suits right before you go out,” Trevor says, watching as the other tributes begin to board their chariots. “Don’t be afraid. It won’t hurt.”

The two nod in understanding. Ian helps Karen into the chariot as the tributes from District One begin to leave the cave, followed closely by District Two. Trevor climbs up into the chariot, smiling reassuringly to them as he presses the flame to Karen’s suit. Ian watches in amazement as her back completely lights up in flames, lighting up the edges of her face and hair with a beautiful glow. Karen gasps in surprise, turning her head a bit to look. “Holy shit.” 

Trevor grins, moving to do the same to Ian’s suit. “Told you - won’t feel a thing.” 

Ian holds his breath as the flame touches his back, feeling absolutely nothing as the flame grows and lights up his back. Karen grins at the sight. “That’s so cool!” 

Trevor laughs, blowing out the flame on his match. “You guys will do great. I’ll see you on the other side.” He shoots them one last smile before hopping off the chariot, the horses starting to move as soon as he’s back on the ground. 

The cheers from the Capitol citizens grow louder and louder as they approach the mouth of the cave, their flames lighting up the walls around them. Ian watches the tributes ahead of them wave at the crowds, some stiff and some casual. Ian can’t see too far up ahead, eyeing District Eleven’s wardrobe curiously. The shorter girl is dressed in a pretty blue dress with overalls sitting atop. The tall buff man beside her is in the same overalls, a simple white t-shirt and blue hat going with his outfit as well. Ian takes a deep breath, watching as District Eleven trails out into sight, the two waving at the crowds eagerly - or at least the girl is.

Karen looks at Ian and smiles nervously, gripping her side of the chariot tightly. Ian smiles reassuringly as the chariot pulls out into view, the roar of the crowd growing louder as all eyes turn on them. Men and women scream and cheer, waving eagerly at the two as they go by. Karen’s eyes are wide, staring at the crowds and looking like she might melt at the attention. Ian is almost in the same state, wishing a hole would open under him and take him away from here. But he smiles tightly instead. He needs them to like him, right? 

He looks at Karen, the blonde turning to him when she feels his eyes on her. He holds out a hand to her, eyebrows raised in question. She stares at his hand for a moment, slowly grinning and taking his hand, the two squeezing tightly and thrusting them up into the air between them. 

The citizens seem to get louder at that move, Ian’s chest loosening at the plan working. Karen laughs at the attention, squeezing his hand and waving with her other hand at the crowds. Ian chuckles a bit, watching her enjoy herself for a moment. It could be the last, so why not?

The chariots pull one by one into the arena where all the officials and higher-ups sit high up above them, one man with stark white hair moving up to the edge and waving down at his citizens and tributes. As the crowds quiet down, Ian and Karen’s flames suddenly blow out, taking them by surprise for a moment. Ian releases her hand and looks up at the man - President Snow, the dictator of these games. That good feeling disappears, a lump settling in his throat as he stares at the man, feeling Karen grab onto his hand again. 

“Welcome!” Snow speaks into the mic, voice echoing throughout the arena. “Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice. We wish you Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.” 

The arena is filled with cheers again, the chariots moving once again to leave the area. Ian ducks his head, taking a deep breath to calm the churning in his gut. Soon, their chariot disappears back into the cave under the tower where President Snow stood, the cheers dying out behind them. Karen gasps softly and laughs, releasing Ian’s hand and looking at him excitedly. “Holy shit, that was so thrilling!”

“Yeah,” Ian agrees softly. 

The chariot pulls to a stop, Ian hopping down and holding out a hand for Karen. Once her feet hit the ground, they hear a click-clack of heels before Estefania comes into view, grabbing Karen’s shoulders excitedly. “That was amazing! We are all everybody’s going to talk about!”

“Well done,” Jimmy grins, coming up behind her. 

“Told you,” Trevor says, a cocky grin on his face. “Nothing to be scared of.”

“Oh, hush,” Karen giggles, letting Estefania fix her hair a bit. “It was so exciting. My heart is pounding!”

“That’s good,” Jimmy chuckles, looking past them and frowning a bit. Ian blinks and looks over his shoulder, stiffening when he catches another tribute staring him down - the male tribute from District Two. His glare is terrifying, looking Ian and Karen up and down. The woman next to him is doing the same, eyes narrowed in annoyance, maybe. Jimmy clears his throat, smiling tightly and grabbing Ian’s arm gently. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

Day one of training for the games. 

“Here, twist it like this,” Karen murmurs to Ian, the two sitting on a small structure with soil and grass and a tree growing off to the side. Ian does as she says, twisting the stick between his hands faster. She blows gently at the small fire they are building, grinning as the first spark begins to light. “Yes, there we go.” 

“Didn’t know you knew how to make a fire,” Ian comments, lifting the stick up as the fire grows larger. 

“Ma taught me,” Karen hums, leaning back on her heels. “She might be crazy, but she knows a thing or two about survival.” Ian grins, watching the flames flicker for a moment before lifting his head to look around the room. 

He sees the two tributes from District Eleven practicing with two trainers, holding fake weapons as they sword fight with the trainers. The male tribute is twice the size of his trainer, easily dodging his trainer’s blows and almost landing his own on the shorter man. The girl is having a bit of a struggle with her trainer, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground. She tries to roll out from under her trainer but he lands a blow to her stomach before the can, making her groan in annoyance as he helps her up. 

District One’s tributes are practicing together at the knife throwing range, shocking Ian at the accuracy the two have, especially the girl. District Three’s male tribute is doing the same, though he has a trainer at his side helping him learn. Ian jolts when he hears a loud thump, looking over to find District Eight’s male tribute had fallen from the hang bars, groaning in pain and clutching his knee. 

Karen nudges him and gestures to another shooting range. The woman from District Two is standing there, bow in hand as she waits for the human targets to light up. The two watch as she swiftly whips an arrow from her bag and aims, shooting a target that lit up in the center of its chest. Another lights up, an arrow landing right into the head. She fires another two arrows into another target, hitting the heart and brain easily. Ian swallows nervously, watching the two girls from Districts Six and Eight walk away from her slowly, clearly nervous as well. 

“Wait, shit-” Karen nudges him again. “Look at that.” 

Ian follows her gaze again. Standing on the other side of the room is the male tribute from District Two, the one who starred Ian and Karen down with the most murderous glare he’s ever seen. A few other male tributes are watching him, muttering to one another. Ian looks him over, finally taking in his appearance. He is rather short compared to the other men in the room, but he can see the muscles in his arms. It explains the big heavy metal ball sitting at his feet. 

A trainer finishes setting up a dummy in front of the tribute, several feet apart. He rolls his shoulders and leans down, picking up the metal ball slowly. A tribute from District Nine snickers, watching him in amusement. Ian can’t pull his eyes away, watching the man real back and throw the metal ball over his head, nailing the dummy right in the chest and taking it to the ground. The tributes around him go quiet, eyes a bit wide but faces glowing with hidden respect. Nine shrugs and turns away, the others following slowly. 

Ian breathes out slowly in disbelief, looking at Karen worriedly. She presses her lips together and stands up, putting out the fire quickly and trotting off. 

“District Two,” Jimmy hums, taking a bite of his pork, “Mickey Milkovich and Svetlana Yevgenivna. They’re careers.” 

“It was kind of obvious,” Ian mutters, poking at his food. “Mickey, you said? He threw one of those giant metal balls without breaking a sweat! He’s smaller than me!” 

Jimmy shrugs. “He’s trained for it. What about the girl?”

“She’s a great shot with the bow,” Karen supplies, speaking through a mouthful of meat. “Shot a target twice in two seconds.” 

“What about District One?” Jimmy asks. “Amanda and Joaquin?”

“Knife throwers,” Ian answers. 

“District Four?”

“The girl is good with the bow as well,” Karen says. “I think the dude was best at sword fighting.” 

Jimmy nods slowly, looking between them curiously. “What are your skills?”

Karen sits up straight. “I’m good at throwing. I can try out the knife throwing.” 

“Good choice,” Jimmy nods again. “Distance fighting is an advantage, but make sure you practice hand to hand, or you’re dead.” 

Ian chews on his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. “Close combat is my zone.” 

“Find a weapon and practice,” Jimmy says. “A knife, a sword, an ax - whatever works.” 

He nods slowly, setting his fork down. He can’t shake the question from his mind. “Should we be worried about District Two?”

“And One and Four,” Jimmy adds. “They all train for this shit. But some of them can be arrogant, and that can be a big problem for them. My advice is that if you can’t do it yourself, pray someone else offs them and stay out of their way as much as you can.” 

Karen smirks when her knife lands right in the center of her target’s chest, quickly throwing another when the next target lights up, hitting the neck swiftly. Ian watches her for a moment, picking up his foam stick and facing his trainer, squaring his shoulders, and getting into a defensive stance. 

His trainer strikes first, moving forward and slashing for his chest. Ian jumps back, quickly swinging his fake weapon at his trainer. He easily blocks Ian’s attack, swinging at him again, but this time Ian blocks him. His trainer strikes at him three more times in a row, Ian blocking two and jumping back at the third. His trainer ducks when he aims for his head, Ian quickly having to block a swipe at his gut. 

“Did you take my knife?” The two pause in their fight at the raised voice, looking over across the room when the male tribute from District Eleven is marching up to the male tribute from District Ten, just barely towering over the equally buff man and snarling into his face. “Did you take my fucking knife?!” 

“I didn’t take shit,” Ten snaps, squaring up to Eleven. 

“I set it down right over there,” Eleven growls, getting into his face. “You took it! Where’s my knife?!”

Ian’s trainer shakes his head in annoyance, watching two peacekeepers jog over to the two men to pull them apart. Ten and Eleven continue to yell, Eleven putting up a fight against the peacekeepers and spitting at Ten, demanding for his knife back. Ian glances around and notices the male tribute from District Eight grinning up at the ceiling. He follows his gaze, finding the female tribute from District Eight hanging from the ceiling, twirling Eleven’s knife in her hands with a small grin on her face. Ian’s lips twitch in slight amusement. 

The room settles back down, tributes going back to their training. Ian huffs softly, turning back to his trainer and waiting for him to get into a stance before striking. 

A week and a half of training later and Ian has successfully won a couple of sword fights with his trainer. During the evaluation, Ian easily won a fight with another trainer, praying this is enough to impress the sponsors watching, praying they give him a high score to get him the sponsors he needs. 

He sits with Karen on the couch watching the TV closely as the announcer talks, the entire room quiet as he speaks. Both Amanda and Joaquin from District One scored nines. Mickey scored an eight while Svetlana scored a ten. The numbers with each tribute go up and down, the only other one to reach a ten being Nick from District Ten. Ian flinches when Kenyatta from District Eleven scores an eleven, growing even more threatened by this intimidating man. 

Karen grabs his hand tightly as his name comes up, everyone holding their breath as the announcer reads off his score - an eight. Ian sighs in relief, Estefania clapping excitedly while Jimmy claps him on the shoulder in praise. They quiet back down as Karen’s name comes up, her score coming up to a nine. Ian smiles and hugs her tightly, the room bursting into small cheers and claps. 

“Great job, you two,” Trevor praises, getting to his feet. “Great scores. Brilliant.” 

“Think that’ll get us sponsors?” Karen asks, pulling out of their hug. 

“Definitely,” Estefania nods, throwing an arm over Ian’s shoulders. “You two have the best chances right now.” 

“Indeed,” Jimmy chuckles, patting Karen’s shoulder. “Tonight, us three are going down to the training room for some one-on-one. It’ll be your last chance to train and I need to make sure you’re ready.” 

Ian and Karen smile tightly in response, the giddiness from their results slowly dying as reality sets in of what is to come in just a few days. 

Tonight is their final night - the night they can sleep in peace without fear of dying while asleep. An interview is to take place with each tribute, sponsors lining the seats and waiting to hear the tributes’ stories. Ian trembles just slightly as Trevor adjusts his jacket, smoothing down his vest and looking up at Ian with a small smile. “Hey, don’t panic. This part is easy.” 

“How?” Ian breathes, hands shaking at his sides. “I don’t know how to get people to like me.” 

Trevor’s gaze softens, stepping back to look him over. “Just be yourself. Tell them why you’re here, something important that you want the world to know. Your family, friends, anything. Just be yourself.” Ian relaxes a bit at his words, nodding slowly and making Trevor smile. He brushes something off of Ian’s shoulder, gesturing to the door behind him. “Let’s go get ‘em, killer.” 

Ian meets up with Karen in the line of tributes waiting to be interviewed, taken aback by her appearance. Her short dress is a beautiful golden and red color, changing tones depending on the angle in the light. Her dress is strapless, elbow-length golden gloves strapped around her middle fingers and sparkling with red jewels along the edge. Like Trevor’s, her eyeliner is gold, lips stained red, and jewels lining under her eyes. Her hair is curled and hanging over her shoulders gently, a simple black headband sitting atop her head. She’s absolutely beautiful. 

Ian is clad in his own red suit, black vest tight around his torso and black undershirt tucked in neatly. Golden jewels line the collar of his jacket, trailing down his shoulders and arms to the end of his sleeves. His hair is slicked back again, sporting a small amount of black eyeliner Trevor insisted putting on. Ian thinks it’s the best he’s ever looked in his life. 

A TV plays overhead in front of the tributes, showing the interviewer Caesar Flickerman - a colorful looking man with the biggest smile and most exaggerated personality. It fits though. 

“Welcome to the seventy-fourth Hunger Games!” he exclaims into the mic, grinning as the crowd cheers in response. He chuckles and paces around the stage, waiting until they quiet down a bit. “Can you believe it’s been that long? Me neither - I hope I don’t look too old. But that’s beside the point! Let’s meet our first contestant, yes? From District One, we have a volunteer - a lovely young woman named Amanda! Come on out, Amanda!”

Ian watches the screen as a young woman walks out onto the stage, smiling widely and waving happily at the audience. Her brown hair is pinned into a small bun, glasses perched neatly on her face. Her dress is long and dragging along the ground behind her, bright pink color with glitter coating the whole gown. Caesar makes an overly shocked expression, gaping at her gown with wide eyes. “Look at you! Wow, look at you! So beautiful! Isn’t she folks?”

The crowd cheers, Amanda giggling and blowing a kiss out to them. Ian sees Karen shake her head in annoyance, watching the screen intently as Amanda sits down with Caesar. “So, Amanda, are you ready?” 

She grins. “Yes, Caesar, I am.” 

He chuckles. “So sure. I like that!” 

Next comes Joaquin, another volunteer from District One. Dress in a blue and black suit, he oozes self-confidence in winning the games. “Ever since I was a kid and I saw these games, I knew- I just knew this was my calling. This is what I was born to do!” Ian’s mouth tastes bitter at those words. The crowd loves it though, cheering him on as he stands up with Caesar. 

From District Two comes Svetlana, dressed in a glimmering purple gown ending at her ankles, heels clinking against the stage as she approaches Caesar, eyeshadow dark and lips a deep red. Caesar grins and sits down with her, looking her over. “Wow. Just wow! You are gorgeous!” 

“Thank you,” she says, her voice thick with a Russian accent. 

Caesar makes a face of surprise. “Woah, that accent! What is that?”

“Russian,” she answers, folding her hands on her lap. “My father raised me speaking Russian.” 

“I see, I see,” Caesar hums. “So from what I hear, you volunteered, yes?”

“Yes,” she nods. “My father always told me I must and after missing last year, I volunteered this year.” 

“Yes, yes because this would’ve been your last year,” Caesar nods. So Svetlana is eighteen? Ian frowns, unable to understand how she could volunteer when this would’ve been her final year to go through the Reaping Day. “Why did you miss last year? Were you supposed to enter?”

She nods. “Yes, but I was expecting child.” 

The crowd gasps, Caesar reeling back in surprise. “Expecting?! You had a child?” 

“Yes,” she smiles. “Yevgeny. He is my son.” 

“Oh my oh my,” Caesar shakes his head. “Is he with the father?” 

Her expression falls, looking down at her lap. “No. His father is here with me today.” 

The crowd gasps again, Caesar’s eyes growing huge. Ian and Karen exchange a look, taken aback by the news. Caesar sighs sadly. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

The crowd cheers and claps as she leaves the stage, being replaced by Mickey soon after. He’s dressed completely in dark colors, hair gelled back and suit clean and smooth. Caesar shakes his hand when he comes close, sitting down with him and shaking his head as the crowd quiets down. “So you and Svetlana have a kid?” 

Mickey sighs softly. “Unfortunate, huh? Our plan was for her to win the games this year and come back home to us, but after she volunteered, my name was chosen.” 

The audience awes softly, Caesar pressing his lips together grimly. “Very unfortunate. I’m not the only one here praying one of you is able to make it back am I?” The audience cheers in agreement, some standing and clapping. Ian can already see District Two winning over sponsors just from that story, heart twisting in grief and fear. “We all hope the odds are in your favor. Let’s give it up for Mickey!” 

Derek from District Three gives off a similar speech as Joaquin during his interview. A girl named Holly from District Four boasts about how she can easily kill anyone in her line of sight. District Six shows off Matty and Bianca, the two rather quiet and collected during their interviews. District Seven Caleb is calm but cocky, certain he can win these games. 

“She’s the love of my life,” Malik from District Eight says about District Eight’s female tribute, Ethel. “I’ll do anything to make sure she makes it through these games.” 

Caesar awes with the audience. “That’s so sweet.” 

Nick from District Ten admits he is scared but determined to make it through the games. District Eleven’s tributes Kenyatta and Dominique are just as cocky as Caleb from District Seven, one more threatening and the other just snobbish. Ian’s surprised they weren’t volunteers. Has to be an act to get sponsors. 

“Now this is the girl I’ve been waiting for all night,” Caesar announces as Kenyatta leaves the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Karen!” Ian watches Karen walk out onto stage glimmering in the spotlight. Ian smiles as she walks across the stage with a giant smile on her face, sitting down with Caesar and waving at the audience. “My my! What a gorgeous gown! Stunning!” 

“Thank you,” she grins, crossing her legs. 

“I just want to say when you came out on that chariot, my heart stopped,” he says, grinning when hums of agreement come from the audience. “We’re those flames real?”

“Yes, very real,” she lies, making Ian chuckle. 

“Amazing,” he chuckles. “Truly. I’m in awe.”

A man walks down to Ian, gesturing for him to follow him up the stairs. Ian takes a deep breath and follows, listening as the crowd applauds Karen as she walks off stage, waving one last time to them as she goes. Ian stands just out of sight, clenching his shaking hands as Caesar speaks. “Now this man right here - our very first District Twelve volunteer! Put your hands together for Ian!” 

Ian steels his nerves and walks out onto the stage, a tight smile on his face as he moves to Caesar’s side, sitting down in the white circular chair next to Caesar’s. “Ian! Ian, Ian. I just want to tell you that we were all very moved at what you did at the Reaping. Very, very moved.” 

“Thank you,” Ian says softly. “I just had to do it, you know?”

“Of course,” Caesar smiles, patting Ian’s knee. “You are very brave, Ian.” The crowd cheers in agreement, making Ian smile just a bit. Caesar chuckles and grins brightly. “Now, I know everyone here is thinking it! Is there a special girl at home?”

Ian’s heart clenches. “Ah, no, there isn’t.” 

“No?” Caesar frowns playfully. “I don’t believe it for a second! Look at that face! Such a handsome face!” The audience makes noises of agreement, making Ian laugh a bit. “Come on, tell us!”

Ian looks over at the colorful people, at all the sponsors. He notices Trevor in the crowd, leaning back in his seat and smiling reassuringly at him. Ian looks back at Caesar and clears his throat. “Well, there isn’t a special girl… because I’m gay.” 

The crowd gasps. Caesar gasps as well, sitting up straight. “Oh! Well, pardon me! I did not know!” 

Ian can’t help but laugh, chest extremely tight. “It’s okay. I don’t tell a lot of people this.” Huge lie right there - his entire District knows, but the Capitol doesn’t need to know that. 

Caesar grins. “Well, that is another brave act of you! Coming out before this life-changing experience. Very proud, Ian.” He stands up and takes Ian’s hand as he follows, raising their hands above their hands. “Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Ian!” 

Everyone in the room cheers and stands with them, jumping up and down and clapping and cheering Ian on. He can’t stop the smile on his face, the tightness in his chest loosening just a bit. Even for just a moment, he feels good. By the look on Trevor’s face, he did exactly what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Tell me, after seeing the Shameless cast and who's in each district - who do you think will go down first? Eight of the tributes are undescribed OCs, so obvi they're going first, but who else?


	3. Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is super short, but the future chapters should be longer! I'm really excited for chapter four, so it should be much longer than this chapter (or chapter five will be - we'll see)

“They’ll put all kinds of stuff right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. All kinds of weapons - don’t go for them. I know it sounds like a bad idea, but that’s what they’re trying to do - pull you into the bloodbath. Both of you turn, run, find high ground, and look for water. Water’s your new best friend. Don’t forget - do _not_ step off that pedestal early. You will get killed.”

Ian’s throat tightens as he replays Jimmy’s words in his head, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he feels the aircraft he is riding in land with a slight tremble. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, following the Peacekeeper off the aircraft reluctantly. The hallways are dead silent, their footsteps the only noise echoing off the walls. The Peacekeeper gestures for Ian to stop, moving to the side and unlocking a door, stepping back for Ian to enter. He swallows thickly and ducks his head, stepping inside. 

His heart jolts when he finds Trevor inside the room, leaning against the wall watching him with a small, bitter smile on his face. Ian can’t even bring himself to fake a smile, taking slow steps to the middle of the room in front of Trevor. The shorter man kicks himself off the wall, moving to the side and picking up a thin-looking black jacket. Ian takes it shakily, tugging it on to cover his bare arms. Despite how thin it is, it’s rather warm. 

“I’m not allowed to bet,” Trevor murmurs, reaching up to adjust Ian’s lapels, “but if I could, I’d bet on you.” Ian breathes out a small, dry laugh, lips twitching just slightly at Trevor’s reassuring smile. 

_”Thirty seconds.”_

Ian flinches at the announcement. Trevor sighs softly, pulling Ian down for a quick, almost reassuring hug. Ian hugs him back tightly, his entire core shaking with fear. Trevor pulls back, squeezing his arms gently and stepping aside. Ian holds his breath as he moves forward for the clear tube in the corner of the room, briefly thankful it’s not Carl stepping into this death trap. He hears it slide shut, turning and locking eyes with Trevor in the middle of the room. 

Ian jumps when he suddenly starts moving up, pressing his hands against the glass and tilting his head up when the top of the tube opens, bright sunlight practically blinding him as he moves up, a loud ringing engine sound wrapping around him. He no longer can see Trevor, heart pounding harder as his face is hit with a soft breeze, blinking rapidly to adjust his eyes to the sunlight. 

The first thing he sees is the Cornucopia, the mouth of the cave filled with crates and bags and weapons of all kinds. Ian eyes them before he looks around him, spotting the other twenty-three tributes standing on their pedestals in a huge circle around the Cornucopia. Everyone looks around at each other, some nervous, some blank, some determined. He spots Karen five pedestals away, catching her eye and seeing the determined glint in her gaze, her eyes flicking back to the mouth of the cave where the weapons lay. Ian’s chest tightens. 

A hologram plays above the Cornucopia, counting down from thirty-nine, thirty-eight, thirty-seven…

Ian’s throat tightens, tearing his eyes away from the countdown to examine the other tributes. District Two Svetlana is standing to his right, her own eyes searching around at the other tributes, landing on Mickey across the circle from them. District Ten Nick stands to his left, bracing himself for a sprint. Other tributes slowly do the same, each eyeing something in the piles of weapons and supplies. Eighteen, seventeen, sixteen… 

Ian takes a deep breath and braces himself to run, ready to turn and run into the forest as Jimmy said. Six, five, four… 

Three.

Two. 

One.

Everything moves in slow motion for Ian, his feet moving off the pedestal and almost turning to run for the trees, but something stops him. He needs to grab something- _anything_ lying around the edges. He stops moving, frozen in place as he watches the other tributes collide. He sees Derek from District Three stab a spear through the small blonde girl from District Seven, watches District One Amanda tackle District Ten’s girl and slashes her neck open with her knife. He spots Karen for a moment disappearing into the mess, running for the mouth of the cave. His heart jumps to his throat but he tears his attention away from her, watching Ethel from District Eight run away from the crowd, snatching a backpack and darting for the trees. 

Ian spots another backpack a few feet from where she grabbed hers, finally moving his feet and sprinting for the item. He runs past Svetlana who’s straddling the boy from District Four, stabbing him repeatedly in the chest. Ian feels bile rise as his eyes find Caleb from District Seven snapping the boy from District Five’s neck. 

He trips when he snatches his backpack, panic flaring as he hits the ground. He scrambles to get to his feet, glancing over his shoulder to find Matty from District Six approaching him, ax in hand and blood on his face. 

He gasps when he jerks and falls forward in front of him, a knife buried in his back. Ian looks up, finding Karen a few meters away with her knives in hand, smirking at Ian and yelling “Go!”

Ian quickly stumbles to his feet, yanking the backpack on as he runs for the trees, seeing other tributes do the same out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t have time to catch his breath, his only goal to get as far away from the other teenagers as he can. 

Ian grunts when a body suddenly barrels into his, falling down onto his back with a surprised gasp. He sits up quickly, eyes locking with Dominique’s from District Eleven. Her breath hitches, staring back at him in pure fear. He crawls backward for a moment before pushing himself to his feet, hearing her do the same as they run in opposite directions. 

He doesn’t stop running even as the yells from the other tributes fade, jumping over logs and turning this way and that through the trees. His heart pounds, fear having a tight grip on him as he goes. His lungs beg for a break, his legs aching from how fast he is running, pushing himself to keep going. 

Finally, he stops. He gasps and clutches at his chest, leaning against the closest tree to keep himself from collapsing on the spot. Aside from his loud gasping, it’s completely silent around him. He doesn’t hear any rustling or yells from anybody, allowing him to relax briefly to catch his breath. He looks around, unsure of what to do now. He looks up at the tree he’s leaning against, a lightbulb going off in his head as he scans it, adjusting the bag on his back and reaching up to grab hold of the low branches, lifting him up the bark. 

He climbs for a moment, pulling himself up to the nook high up in the tree, sitting down carefully on the thick branch and propping his back against the trunk. He glances down, at least a couple meters off the ground - the leaves around him providing some cover. He relaxes as he sits there, closing his eyes for a moment to thank whatever God out there that he made it past the bloodbath. 

Moments later, a cannon fires off in the distance, taking him by surprise. Another fires, then another and another. He sits stock still as he listens, keeping track of them as they fire. As the air quiets back down, he lets out a shaky breath of air. 

Ten. 

Ten tributes died in the bloodbath. 

Ian’s pack didn’t have much in it - some rope, an empty water bottle, matches, crackers, and wire. He saves the crackers for later, using the rope to tie his thighs to the branch he’s sitting on, preferring not to fall in the situation of him dozing off. With how fast night approached, he might catch a few hours of sleep. With the darkness, he’s pretty well hidden from any prying eyes below. 

Loud music suddenly surrounds him, making him jolt as he looks around for anybody nearby. A hologram catches his attention, looking up to find “The Fallen” written across the sky. His stomach drops, biting his lip nervously as the first fallen pops up - District Three’s female tribute. 

District Four’s male tribute pops up next. Both District Five’s tribute fell as well, followed by both District Six’s - Matty and Bianca. Ian swallows, remembering how Matty’s death was caused by Karen. District Seven’s female tribute, both District Nine’s tributes, and District Ten’s female tribute fell as well. The hologram fades away after Ten’s pop up, relief filling Ian’s chest at not seeing Karen’s face up there. 

Ian leans back against the trunk, the tightness in his chest never lifting. He closes his eyes, breathing out shakily when he sees his siblings’ faces. What he’d give to be with them right now watching the games instead of being in them, holding Debbie in his arms as she refuses to watch, listening to Fiona make Liam and Carl dinner while Lip mutters angrily about the games. Ian’s heart lifts a little, trying to focus on the good moments they all had instead of the last moment he saw them - their stricken faces and tears in their eyes and the guilt on Carl’s face. Oh, Carl… Ian wishes he could’ve seen his smile one last time. 

Crackling pulls him from his memories, a frown pulling at his lips as he turns a bit to peer past the trunk, finding the source of the crackling. He can see two figures a little ways away - after squinting a bit, he can see it’s Malik and Ethel from District Eight - sitting around a small fire. Jimmy’s words come back to him and he shakes his head in mild disbelief. Those two will get their asses killed if they keep that fire going, especially at night. 

He closes his eyes again, shifting on the branch to get somewhat comfortable. If he makes it back, he will never complain about how lumpy his bed is again. That piece of shit bed sounds like heaven right now to Ian. 

A scream interrupts his thinking. Ian sits up sharply, looking past the trunk again to where those two lovers were sitting around the fire. He quickly presses his back against the trunk and looks forward, hearing a slash and choked gurgling. A yell is cut off by the sound of stabbing, laughter muffling the noise of choking. Ian flinches when two cannons go off, breaking through the night air and leaving a pit in his gut. 

The laughing grows, the sound of heavy footsteps and leaves being shoved aside making Ian freeze. He slowly peers down without moving much, watching four figures walking away from where the fire was previously lit. He recognizes Joaquin from District One first, the guy laughing loudly with the girl - Holly, District Four - next to him as they walk by Ian’s tree. He has a spear in hand, the tip completely soaked in blood. His stomach curls in disgust at their amusement. 

Holly has a pure silver bow with arrows strapped to her back, her hands rifling through a backpack Ian assumes belonged to the Eights. Following right behind them is Amanda from District One and- 

Ian’s throat tightens, watching Karen fall into step beside Amanda, her own laughter and taunts mixing in with the other three. Amanda has an ax balanced on her shoulder, Karen twirling one of her throwing knives between her fingers effortlessly. He holds his breath as they pass, their voices trailing for a few minutes before the silence finally settles again. Ian’s attention is stolen by the hologram reappearing in the sky, announcing Malik and Ethel’s deaths. 

Ian bites his lip, remembering Malik’s interview. Bile rises in his throat, bitterness settling in his stomach at the reminder of how in love that guy was, desperate to keep his girl alive. He wipes the tears forming in his eyes away. 

At least they went out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that all the minor characters are gone, we can focus on our Shameless bunch! Anybody think they can predict how Ian and Mickey run into each other? Bet you can't :D 
> 
> Chapter four will hopefully come out soon! I'll begin writing tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
